


Freely Given

by mpmwrites



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Drama, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, vampire!gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpmwrites/pseuds/mpmwrites
Summary: Further exploration of Vampire Gavin Reed's relationship with Vampire Hunter Hank Anderson.





	1. Feeding

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of Swota and Ultrakinda-Love's Vampire Au. Much love to them!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank lets Gavin Feed off him, things get a bit out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s day 20-somehting of my OTP NSFW Challenge: Biting!

"Gavin, slow down." Hank reasoned; he pushed Gavin away by his waist and stared at his dilated pupils and the blood on his lips. The vampire sat back, jaw slack as he longed for Hank in every way possible. The first time they'd tried this, Hank had been scared, despite his own reassurances that Gavin wouldn't lose control. Sometimes still, he worried as Gavin pushed his limits. He'd feed until they were both dizzy with it, Hank from the anemia and Gavin from the high of it all. Gavin relied on his word to make him stop when it was too much, but there was always the chance that Gavin would get too far into it to stay present enough to restrain himself.

Gavin was drooling as he fixated on Hank's neck longingly. A small moan escaped him, even as Hank let his hands run over Gavin's arms soothingly. He was radiating want and Hank could feel his muscles working as he held back. Hank felt the blood drying on his neck, becoming sticky and itchy. "Gavin, look at me." He reassured, catching Gavin's pale chin and directing him to eye contact. The vampire snapped out of his hypnosis, licking his lips for whatever he could get off of them with a soft whimper. Hank felt a pang of guilt for depriving him, but he couldn't take the risk of letting him feed for too long at once. He'd seen hungry vampires tear people to shreds; drunk on having too much and falling to more animalistic tendencies.

He dropped his hand to Gavin's crotch where he was hard in his jeans and Gavin responded immediately. His hips jerked into Hank's palm, replacing his desire to feed with lust easily. It wasn't a distant change, more like two sides of the same coin, and Hank knew he could stave off one instinct with another. After a long few moments of lewdly grinding against Hank's palm, Gavin breathed an apology, "I'm sorry, just want you  _so_ badly," he braced himself with a cold palm on Hank's bare shoulder, "Fuck, you taste better than… I don't even know... anything." He moaned. Hank felt a swell of pride. He retracted his touch and pushed Gavin away slightly.

"Stand up." he asked in a soft, reverent tone. Gavin did so on unsteady legs, watching as Hank leaned forward to unfasten his pants and pull them down. Hank wrapped his arms around Gavin's bare thighs to hold him up and took Gavin's erection into his mouth.

"Oh…" Gavin moaned, his hand finding its way into Hank's hair. Instead of encouraging, he pushed Hank away slightly. Hank let himself be moved and stared up at Gavin. "You gotta let me do you first." Gavin pleaded, taking a shuddering breath. "Cause if I get off, the only thing I'm gonna be able to do is feed, and I'm not about to make you blow me  _and_  let me feed off you and only give you blue balls in return."

"You're not  _making_  me do anything." Hank insisted. Gavin just stared at him until Hank gave in, sitting back on the couch and letting Gavin drop to his knees submissively. He clawed at Hank's boxers and ripped them with impatience. Hank tensed as Gavin lowered his mouth to his cock, wary because Gavin had never had his mouth on Hank without the desire to bite. Gavin's hands found their way to Hank's thighs, nails digging in hard but not breaking the skin; he was holding back.

Despite his inclination, Gavin kept his teeth away from the sensitive skin, instead pushing his tongue hard against the underside of Hank's cock as he bobbed his head quickly. Hank moaned when Gavin's tongue swirled around the tip and he hollowed his cheeks like he sucked cock for a living. Hank's hips jerked into the warm heat, and Gavin exercised his unnatural strength difference to hold Hank to the couch while he doubled his efforts. Gavin's sudden dominance forced out another moan, one that Gavin echoed enthusiastically. "Gav, I'm close." Hank promised, threading a hand into Gavin's hair. He pulled at the brown strands as he came down Gavin's throat. He cursed and shuddered as Gavin relented on pinning him, instead draping his arms over Hank's thighs limply as he pulled his mouth away.

His head fell against Hank's thigh, and he was suddenly all too enraptured by the way his skin felt against his cheek. He kissed the soft skin and nuzzled against it, mouth opening and closing desperately. He meant to offer another kiss, but one of his fangs grazed the skin, making him moan quietly even though it didn't break through. Hank watched Gavin's begging with indulgence, knowing full well Gavin was waiting for permission.

Gavin shifted slightly on his knees, though he didn't move his face a millimeter away from Hank's skin. He wrapped his hand around his dick and Hank could see his shoulder moving as he jerked himself off, eyes glowing slightly as he inhaled Hanks' scent. "Gavin." Hank fished for his attention, smiling carefully when they met eyes, "If you want to do this you have to stay present, okay? Can you do that for me?" His tone was fond, but Gavin nodded, dazed by his need and the overpowering feeling of Hank invading his heightened senses. "Go ahead," he offered, the words bitten off with a gasp as Gavin turned his head and sunk his fangs into Hank's meaty thigh. The moan that Gavin released was satisfied and needy, and his eyes rolled back at the rush of feeding and Hank letting him.

His hand sped up on his cock, his shoulder rocking rhythmically and he drank greedily. Hank watched his bliss, a pang of arousal going through him at the sight of Gavin's obscene pleasure. He clenched the muscles in his leg, making Gavin moan again at the increased blood flow. Gavin straightened, hunching over Hank's leg possessively, like someone might come and try to take his prey. Hank soothed his palm over Gavin's shoulder carefully, "It's okay, Gav, you're the only one allowed to feed off me, I promise." He said, and Gavin shuddered under his touch.

Suddenly, Gavin tightened his jaw, pulling harder on Hank's pulse while making soft moans of pleasure. the force of his feeding was too much and had Hank feeling dizzy and nauseated. He tapped Gavin's shoulder harshly, "That's enough, babe." He groaned. Gavin made a frustrated noise but didn't stop, still stroking his cock with fast, rough movements. He rocked into his hand with more frantic noises, chasing his orgasm desperately. "Gavin,  _stop._ " Hank said again, more forcefully. Gavin dug his nails into Hank's thigh as he came loudly, moaning and breathing hard through his nose against Hank's leg.

Blinking against the lightheadedness, Hank grabbed Gavin's hair and pulled  _hard_ , successfully getting Gavin to release him with a whine. Blood covered his chin and some had dripped down his neck, as well as down Hank's thigh. Suddenly very aware of Hank's condition, he pressed the butt of his palm against the bite to stop the remaining bleeding, but couldn't stop himself from licking up what had escaped. "Fuck." he cursed, shaken by the damage he'd done. "Fuck I'm so sorry. Put… put your hand there." he urged hank, dragging his hand away and replacing it with Hank's own.

He stood, disregarding the assorted body fluids covering him and rushed for the bathroom, coming back with a towel and cleaning off both himself and Hank, pushing the towel under Hank's hand. Hank was pale and on the verge of passing out. "Fuck!" Gavin cursed himself, grabbing for his clothes. "Hank, I've gotta call an ambulance, but you  _know_  I can't be here when they get here." Gavin pleaded, sounding panicked as he managed to pull out his phone.

"I'm fine…" Came Hanks' voice, quietly.

"God, I'm so sorry, Hank." Gavin choked as he dialed, then spoke with the dispatcher in a shaky voice. When he hung up, he dressed quickly before moving to Hank's bedroom to get Hank come clothes so he'd be decent when the EMTs arrived.

"Gav, you can't run away." Hank reminded him as Gavin knelt in front of him to help him get into a pair of boxers.

"Hank, you  _know_  what they have to do if they catch me here with you like this." The vampire explained sadly, helping Hank into a tee. "They won't care if you gave me permission or not." He planted a kiss on Hank's cheek.

"You'll come back?" Hank offered. Outside, the sound of sirens neared, red lights illuminating the street.

"I don't think I'd be able to stay away." Gavin promised, heading for the kitchen window and opening it before climbing out.


	2. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's nearly given up when Gavin comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look another chapter! Written for Hankvin Week, Day 6: Paranormal AU

It was late when there was a knock at the door that had Hank haul himself off the couch and leave the bottle for whiskey on the coffee table. Too late to be anyone else, Hank had a hope for who it was, but it had been over a month since Gavin escaped out the kitchen window and left him for the ambulance to take.

He'd reevaluated things since then. Reminded himself that he was dancing a thin line by betraying his profession for the attentions of Gavin Reed. He'd thought about quitting and falling back on standard police work instead of hunting, he'd thought about Gavin never coming back. He'd thought about denying Gavin if he ever _did_ come back. He wondered if he ever caught Gavin if he'd have the balls to take him out or the heart to walk away _again_.

Opening the door revealed Gavin as expected, though he looked a bit worse for wear. The front of his shirt was stained, and Hank didn't have to guess with what, with the blood that covered his chin and neck to go with it. He was panting lightly, as if he'd been running, and he looked a little panicked.

" _Please_ let me in." he begged, glancing back at the street. Stunned, Hank stepped away from the door, but Gavin didn't move, looking at him expectantly.

"Oh. Sorry. Gavin, please come in." The statement was awkward; too formal. Regardless, Gavin rushed in and slammed the door shut behind him, causing Sumo to bark indignantly.

"One of your colleagues has been following me." Gavin admitted.

"It's been almost two months, and you only come back to hide?" Hank frowned. He didn't think he'd be so affronted, but for some reason Gavin's sudden reentry had rubbed him the wrong way.

"I…" Gavin floundered, and if he'd been among the living he probably would have flushed, "I was embarrassed." He folded his arms over his chest and avoided eye contact. "I almost killed you." He was quieter, retreating into himself.

"Gavin…" Hank sighed, his irritation simmering to frustration. In lieu of continuing, he stepped close to Gavin, placing his palms on the vampire's cheeks and pulling him into a kiss. He tasted the metallic tang of the dried blood on Gavin's mouth, and when Gavin tensed instead of giving in to the attentions, Hank conceded and pulled away. "Go take a shower." It was his turn to look away as Gavin stalked off.

He listened to the shower run as he rinsed out his mouth and entertained the thought that Gavin could just run again. After all, he hadn't exactly tried to be happy to see him. A knock at the door comes again, and Hank can't think of who it could be this time, but answers anyway.

"Jeffrey."

"Hey, Hank, listen, I'm sorry to bother you so late. I was hunting and followed one into the neighborhood, was wondering if you saw anything." Fowler sounded worn, and Hank figured Gavin must have give him one hell of a chase.

"Uh, no I haven't. It's been quiet. Watching the game." Hank offered, trying to sound uninterested.

"Damn. Well, keep a good eye out for me, okay? I hate it when they're running around the residential areas."

"It's late, as long as people stay inside they'll be fine."

"Hmm. I hope so." Fowler sighed, "Well, I'll see you."

"Yeah, be safe." By the time Hank closes the door again, the shower's stopped running. At least Gavin hadn't just bolted with the water going. He emerged out of the bathroom a few minutes later, shirtless but back in his jeans. He walked to the trashcan in the kitchen and dropped his shirt into it, knowing the stain wouldn't come out, as usual.

"Thank you." He offers plainly as Hank just watches his movements.

"I said I would protect you. That didn't change."

"Yeah, but who's gonna protect you from _me_?"

The question hung between them darkly. It was laced with insecurity, and Hank couldn't find the words to counteract it.

"Is that why you didn't come back?" He posed in the absence of comfort.

"I couldn't control myself."

"I was fine. I _am_ fine." Hank reasoned, growing exasperated even as he stepped closer to put his palms over Gavin's waist. Gavin made a futile noise,

"You had to get a blood transfusion!"

"Which my insurance covered and I made it through just _fine_. Fuck, Gavin, stop being so hard on yourself!"

"Hank, I have been around a _long_ time, and I know that there's always consequences for our actions."

"Yeah, there are, but you can't go making consequences for yourself." Hank said, "I want you here, or I would have killed you that night I found you in the woods. I still want you here, with me. _You_ are gonna protect me from yourself." Gavin pushed him away.

"How can you say that?! I promised you I wouldn't lose control! I tried, fuck did I try. I didn't go out to feed. I wanted you to be enough! I couldn't-- I wasn't---" He balled his hands into fists briefly and steeled himself, "I didn't want to give you any reason to change your mind about me. You offered yourself to me to keep me sustained and I couldn't just be grateful for what you gave me. I wanted more than you could give, and you _trusted_ me not to just take it, and I fucked up!" He radiated tension, though Hank could see the tears he was so desperately fighting.

"Gavin, I didn't ask for any of that." Hank neared him again, cornering him near the back of the couch, but didn't reach for him. "Shit, I offered to let you feed off me because, you're right, I was hoping you wouldn't feed off other humans." Gavin sighed, "But that was only so I could justify myself for not killing you. It was fucking selfish." As Hank crossed his arms, Gavin shook his head, but didn't answer. "I thought, that if you weren't hurting anyone, then I was right to want to keep you around. And… even if that's not true, I _still_ … fuck it, Gavin, I'm in love with you." Hank admitted like it was a prayer. Reverent and hopeful, he had nothing left to offer.

Gavin finally met his eyes, "You have _no idea_ what that means." He frowned. "I will never age. You can't take me out for breakfast, you can't take me to meet your friends, you can't even have dinner with me. You'll _never_ understand me completely. And after all that, even if you manage to take all of that, I'll have to watch you _die_." His tone was even and chilled. Hank took a breath.

"Why the fuck do you always find a reason to say no? How many times do I have to tell you I want you here, _with me_ , for you to finally let it sink into your thick head?!" His voice was raised, and Sumo was watching his infuriated owner from his place by the radiator. "I don't fucking know what to ask for! You can't even just say you don't want to be here, you just keep making excuses, Gavin!"

"Because I'm fucking scared, Hank! I am _terrified_ I'm going to hurt you again. I can't put myself through walking that line where I constantly have to fight against the monster that I am." He lurched toward Hank, grabbing his hand and holding it firmly with cool fingers. "I do want to be here, but not if it's putting you at risk. I'd rather never see you again than chance killing you."

Hank gave him a pitying look, and gave his hand a quick squeeze. "Please don't leave." He begged. "We'll figure it out. I'll buy you a damn muzzle if I have to." He offered a small chuckle at that. Gavin laughed back and allowed himself to be pulled close. Hank kissed him again, one arm secured around Gavin's waist.

When they separated, Gavin watched Hank's mouth hungrily. He made a noise of protest when Hank Grabbed for his jaw, lifting the side of Gavin's upper lip with his thumb. "Look at that." He mused, grinning, "All kisses and no fangs. Got nothing to fuckin' worry about."  The joke made Gavin smile at him again. "We'll make it work, Gavin." He offered genuinely. Gavin took a slow breath punctuated by a half-smile.

"Can't hurt to try, old man."


	3. Lunacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the night of the Blood Moon, Hank and Gavin argue about if they should leave the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little celebration of the Blood Moon tonight!
> 
> The terms "blues" and "reds" is used here. Blues refers to android vampires, Reds to human vampires.
> 
> I actually wrote a second part to this chapter, coming hopefully soon!

The sun went down around six, and Hank could tell that Gavin was already stewing with simmering energy as he watched Hank polish off the sub he grabbed on the way home for dinner. "You can't fucking tell me to not go out and then refuse to stay home yourself, Gavin."

"I told you, I can't, asshole. I'll destroy your fucking house trying to leave. After I destroy _you_." Gavin scratched at a stain in the wood tabletop, "And you'll get fucking killed if you go out. It's not a night to be out fucking around with a crossbow, with the lycans out and rowdy as fuck and the reds out of their damn minds trying to feed." He flustered slightly, knowing he was going to be one of them, and knowing that he, once again, was a threat to Hank.

"You realize that I'm actually doing my _job_? Like, I'm not ' _fucking around'_ when they're out in droves and make for easy pickings. I'm gonna make bank tonight." Hank dropped the sub wrapper in the trash. "I've been out during a blood moon before, this isn't my first time." He grabbed a glass out of the dish rack.

"Hank I'm not making shit up. A lot of people are going to get… _hurt_ tonight. I don’t want you to be one of them." He stood as Hank poured himself some whiskey.

"Yeah, I know people are gonna get killed, and that's why I have to go!" Hank boomed with finality. He took a long draught and swallowed hard. "And in case you forgot, you're one of them." He said in a low tone. Gavin flinched.

"I don't have a fucking choice, Hank." HIs fist landed on the back of the chair. "You do. I'm literally going to be out of my fucking mind in a few hours, and you're _choosing_ to put yourself at risk. How the hell can I convince you to get this?!"

"I'll stay home… if you do." Hank shrugged, taking another drink.

"No." Gavin didn't want to bother explaining why again.

"I trust you."

"Well, I fucking don't." Gavin let out a slow breath. "It's hard enough trying to control myself around you as it is. I've told you before, you're _different._ I can smell your blood from across the room _without_ my senses being heightened. When I'm hungry, you've had to physically restrain me from attacking you. I wouldn't trust myself in the same borough as you during a blood moon." It was embarrassing to say aloud what Hank already knew. "I need to go, and you need to stay here and lock the fucking doors so I have somewhere to come back to tomorrow." He promised quietly, fixing Hank with an honest gaze.

"Fine." Hank conceded, polishing off the drink and pouring himself another. "I'll stay, but I expect you back _tonight_."

"Hank you've seen me after--"

"I have, which is why I don't want you passing out in some alley and leaving yourself knocked out for another hunter to find. Call me, call one of your blue friends, call an uber, but get your ass back here by 2. Got it? If you're not back, I'm going to find you."

"That doesn't sound at all like a stalker."

"I'm serious, Gav."

"Okay. If that's what it takes, fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, please leave a comment and/or send prompts to @mpmwrites on tumblr!


	4. WIshing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin comes home after the eclipse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic really has gone beyond some indulgent kinktober stuff, hasn't it?
> 
> So this chapter was a bit hard won and long worked out. I want to give a special thanks to the Hankvin discord, especially Church for her advice!  
> Also this chapter has some good depictions of gore and a decidedly 'drunk' Gavin, so be forewarned.

Gavin left an hour or so after making Hank give his word that he wouldn't leave and wouldn't open the door unless he was sure it was Gavin himself. Hank drank the evening way on the couch, pacing himself and flipping channels as the clock ticked on. News channels commented urgently on the safety of humans in public, urging people to stay away from nightclubs and not meet any strangers, and Hank rolled his eyes, knowing nobody would heed the warnings. By tomorrow, the city would look like a war had come through, all because stupid twenty-somethings thought they were invulnerable, or because of some sick freaks that romanticized being turned.

People didn't get turned during blood moons, or wolf moons for that matter. The _monsters_ couldn't control themselves long enough to do any damage control. Hank wondered how much Gavin would remember, and tried not to think of how many Gavin would _kill_ in the haze of bloodlust.

He watched the clock. At midnight, he peeked out the back window to see the crimson shade that covered the moon's visible surface. It _did_ look like a blood stain, not dissimilar to the smears he'd inevitably see on Gavin's face.

Left alone to his thoughts, Hank wondered what the hell he was doing. It wasn't a new line of thought, but was unwelcome anyway. He convinced himself that Gavin wasn't a monster, that Gavin was different from the victims of Hank's hunting. Because Gavin was so _normal_ ; he was impatient, and passionate, and liked cats and the smell of coffee and _Hank_. Hank told himself that was all that mattered, and that Gavin didn't have a choice in the type of sustenance he needed. It was 12:26am.

Hank dozed on the couch, and was awoken by the sound of Gavin giggling outside as another voice talked to him in low tones. Hank swung the door open as Gavin made to answer whatever was said, but apparently changed his thought at the sight of Hank "On time." he slurred with an open mouthed smile. Hank took in the sight of his lover, slack jawed.

Gavin had blood smeared over the lower half of his face and neck, mostly dried, covering down past the neck of his shirt, which had been torn partway down his chest. It looked like some had matted the edges of Gavin's hairline, and on the side of his neck was a blotchy but recognizable handprint. He had more blood covering his arms up to his elbows, and when he reached for Hank, Hank could see it caked under his nails too. If he hadn't seen it so many times before, he might have actually retched at the sight, but he suffered only a mild flutter in his stomach before the feeling passed.

Gavin looked giddy and satiated, leaning heavily on a man that Hank hadn't seen before. A quick appraising glance had Hank's eyes flick past the LED on his temple, to the black turtleneck he wore, to a placid expression.

"Fuck you're so hot, Hank." Gavin mused, his arm around the stranger's shoulders for stability. His amber-glowing eyes grazed over Hank's semi-stunned form hungrily as he bit on his lower lip, exposing blood-soaked fangs. The stranger looked away briefly.

"Gavin, you're embarrassing yourself." His tone was even, but Hank thought he may have heard a hint of annoyance.

"Oh, right." Gavin frowned, "This is Nines, he thinks humans? Like both the mortal kind and the half-dead kind are shitty." He tried to explain, waving his hand lazily as he rambled.

"That's untrue, Gavin. Though, I do find your lack of self control to be unappealing." Nines shifted, using his strength to make Gavin stand up straighter. Hank reached out an arm to help support the inebriated vampire, and Gavin practically fell against Hank's chest. "Especially your lack of judgment in sexual partners." He seemed disgusted as his LED flashed yellow and he watched Hank take charge of Gavin. Hank narrowed his eyes.

"Ouch." He groused, keeping his eyes on Gavin.

"Mr. Anderson, would you sleep with a steak before you ate it?" Nines narrowed his eyes, speaking icily.

" _Thanks_." Gavin threw a glare as he attempted to right himself and stand on his own. He succeeded, though he swayed on his feet and hand to hold Hank's sleeve for stability.

"I would say you are welcome, but I helped as more of an obligation to the clan than any personal interest. I'll take my leave." Nines sighed, and turned without receiving any further goodbyes.

Inside, Gavin attempted to walk himself but stumbled again and broke out into another course of laughter as he fell on his ass and Hank closed the door and put up the chain. Gavin sat, splayed on the floor as Sumo lumbered over to inspect his odd behavior. "NO, Sumo!" Hank grabbed for the beast's collar and shooed him away before he could get to Gavin. He turned back to Gavin, who had quieted, and looked down on him patiently, "Jesus, you certainly fucking had a time, didn’t' you?" Now that he could see Gavin in the light, he saw more blood spots on his jeans, as well as more tears and some mud caked on the knees. His shoes were so covered in mud it made Hank frown to know that they were even in the house. Gavin's eyes fluttered from closed to half open a few times, a sloppy grin never fading from his cheeks.

"You smell good." Was what Gavin managed to reply, tinted with grogginess now that he was still and quiet.

"Well, I can't say the fucking same for you." Hank frowned, leaning down to haul Gavin back up to stand. It was awkward and Gavin really wasn't making any effort to help. "And if you don’t shower, you're gonna smell like a corpse by morning. Let's go." Hank demanded, steering Gavin by the shoulders.

"Lemme feed off you." Gavin begged for the first time since he'd returned to Hank several months prior. He stopped and turned in Hank's arms, holding on to him and stepping close. He held Hank's arm with one hand and used the other to tilt Hank's chin up, leaning into the crook of his neck and inhaling. The breath came out as a small moan and the sound was almost enough to make Hank concede.

"You've had enough." Hank made himself say, pushing Gavin away by the waist and making the last few steps to the bathroom. With the way their feet got tangled, Hank had the thought that it would have been faster to just carry the vampire, but their destination was reached no less.

Hank dropped Gavin on top of the closed toilet, kneeling to take off the filthy shoes and tossing them aside. Gavin's lax muscles made it easy work, and Hank had him stripped to his boxers easily. When he stood to divest Gavin of his shirt, Gavin lurched forward to plant bloody Hands on the waistband of his pants, fumbling with the button. "Oh, no you don't." Hank deflected his efforts, pushing his hands away. The look Gavin sends upward is one that Hank thinks might have been a pout that was overtaken with a laugh.

"But Hank," he chuckled again, presumably at what he was about to say, "I just," another laugh, "I vant to suck joor dick!" He laughed with an excessively poor Dracula impression.

"Christ." Hank sighed, though he did crack a small grin. He grabbed the hem of Gavin's shirt and pulled it away, revealing handfuls on tiny scratches and more dried blood that the shirt had camouflaged with the dark fabric. "There is no way your mouth is going anywhere my dick right now." Hank explained, stepping away to turn on the warm water. "In you go."

He helped Gavin to stand on wobbly feet, and after Gavin attempted to take off his boxers in what would have been a seductive way if he hadn't tripped himself,  he drew the curtain and left Gavin to wash himself of god knows how many people's DNA. Twenty minutes later, the water shut off and Hank couldn't help but chuckle at the sound of Gavin cursing as he maneuvered out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and smelling like shampoo.

"You okay?" Hank said, raising an eyebrow at Gavin's dazed expression as he crossed the bedroom to where Hank was waiting in his boxers and a tee shirt, having washed his hands and face in the kitchen sink. Gavin hummed his assent, and in the dim light of the bedside table lamp his eyes were still burning amber as he nodded and dropped his towel in a heap on the floor. He was on Hank in an instant, unnatural speed propelling him into Hank's lap, straddling him with a devilish smile. He planted a sloppy kiss on Hank, and when he tasted like toothpaste rather than his evening's meal, Hank kissed back, his fingers threading in the back on Gavin's damp hair.

Gavin moaned, pleased, into the kiss, but Hank pulled away sharply when a sharp fang grazed over his bottom lip less than gently. "'M sorry." Gavin breathed as Hank tongued at his own lip. Gavin hadn't bitten hard enough to draw blood, but Hank knew it was narrow fence Gavin was tottering on. "I'll be more careful." He promised, not for the first time, leaning away to sit up straight.

Hank's hands spread on Gavin's waist, appraising him. There were some fairly deep scratches among the more superficial abrasions, and Gavin reveled in the attention, even as his eyelids drooped slowly in exhaustion. Hank tapped at Gavin's hip gently to get him to move off of Hank, falling into the mattress almost involuntarily. "Sorry." Gavin groaned, fostering an affectionate smile from Hank.

"How many times have you dealt with me passing out after drinking too much?" He assured Gavin quietly. Gavin flashed a small smile and a breath of a laugh as Hank pulled the comforter up over them both.

 _This_ was the Gavin that Hank couldn't peg for a monster, in that moment he was just a man who drank too much and passed out. Someone who had problems beyond their control and friends that didn't really like him sometimes.

Someone that had an undetermined lifespan and survived by killing innocent people.

Gavin stretched slightly before relaxing and pushing himself against Hank's chest, tucked down beneath the blanket and hiding in the body heat Hank provided. Hank laid awake for some time, wishing that they could stay quiet and hidden away from the reality of what they were and he firing line that was their relationship. He wondered if he should have just shot Gavin that night he caught him in the woods, before he got thrown headlong into _the care and feeding of your vampire;_ before he put Gavin at risk of betraying his people for his sake. He wondered what made any of this worth it to Gavin, if the secrecy and bargaining for Hank's safety were worth Gavin's effort. But mostly,

"I don't want to be afraid of you." Hank sighed into the earliest of morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THanks so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and/or send prompts!


End file.
